The field of the invention relates generally to holders for smoking articles, and more particularly, to holders which can be used while playing golf.
It is currently trendy to smoke cigars while engaged in sporting activities; the most popular of which appears to be golf. On the golf course, players have ample time to enjoy a smoke while waiting on their opponents or partners and while traveling to their next shot. However, there is no good place to leave one's cigar when hitting or engaging in other activities. As such, the golfer is typically forced to place the cigar on the ground. Placing the cigar on the ground often leads to contamination of the cigar with dirt, chemicals and insects, or the ground is so wet that the lit cigar is extinguished. Additional, some individuals may tend to forget their cigars when placed on the ground.
Previous efforts have been made to provide a smoking article holder that holds a player's cigar while he or she is engaging in a sporting activity. One such holder is disclosed in Photakis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,448. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,448 discloses a holder having a slot on its underside for receiving a tee. The tee can then be placed in the ground and a cigar or other smoking article can then rest on the holder. Unlike the present invention, this device does not have a clamp means for securing the cigar against the holder nor is the device adapted to fit in the dash of a golf cart; it can only be used in the ground.